


Little Agent Morgan

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: Age Regression [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Caregiver Aaron Hotchner, Caregiver Penelope Garcia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is Hotch's Nephew, Jack is not Hotch's son, Little Space, Little Spencer Reid, Mommy Penelope Garcia, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys, agere, little Derek Morgan, no romantic relationships, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: Derek Morgan has a way of coping with the things he sees and experiences in the BAU. His best friends Penelope is there supporting him and even helping him cope. When his secret is revealed accidentally to the rest of the team, he discovers somethings about some of the people he works with and some of them learn somethings about themselves.SFW Agere content. The non-sexual ageplay tag is simply to help the fic be found, because the age regression tag is paired with deaging.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan
Series: Age Regression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641448
Comments: 32
Kudos: 98





	1. Little Time

Penelope and Derek have a special kind of relationship outside of work. When they leave the BAU they are in a caregiver/little relationship. If anyone were to hear about the things Derek and Penelope do on their time off, they'd likely assume Penelope to be the regressor. They couldn't be more wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" Penelope asked.

"I'm fine." Derek answered.

Penelope gave Derek a look, "Derek."

"I'm fine." Derek repeated.

"Don't lie to me. I know somethings wrong." Penelope replied, "I need you talk to me honey."

"I'm okay. It's just... Can I be little tonight?" Derek asked softly.

"Of course baby." Penelope gave Derek a gentle smile, "You know I'm always happy to see my little boy."

"Thank you Mommy." Derek smiled at Penelope.

Penelope quickly kissed Derek's cheek, "You're welcome Cupcake."

As soon as the two get home Derek ran over to the door of his little room. A room that always remains locked unless Derek is little. He sat by the door waiting for his mommy to unlock it, because he's too little to unlock the door. 

Penelope soon caught up and unlocked the door, the minute it was open Derek rushed in. He didn't want to wait to get change out of his work clothes, he just wanted to play. Derek already had his hot wheels dumped out onto the floor in front of him.

Penelope smiled at her baby boy, "Derek, buddy you need to get changed."

"But wanna pway." Derek pouted.

"I know baby, but you don't want to be in those clothes all night." Penelope sighed, "You can get into your pajamas. I'll go make dinner, and when you're done getting dressed you can play. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Derek agreed.

"Just remember to play somewhere I can see you." Penelope reminded him.

Not even a minute later Derek ran out of the room for Penelope's help. She helped Derek get his shoes off and unbutton his shirt. Then Derek ran right back to his room.

Derek sat on the floor playing with his hot wheels, just outside of the kitchen. He had his favorite stuffed animal, a dog named Sophie, sitting next to him. Penelope would occasionally look over at Derek then return to making the mac and cheese. She noticed at one point that Derek had slipped his thumb into his mouth.

This didn't really surprise Penelope. Derek liked to chew and suck on things, it relaxed him. Penelope would prefer he used a pacifier but Derek doesn't always remember to grab one. She allowed Derek to suck his thumb for now, she wasn't about to leave a three year old alone with a hot burner just to get a pacifier.

Soon enough dinner was done. Garcia set the table, placing a lion plate in front of Derek's spot. Then she got Derek.

"Hey, hey, don't suck your thumb baby. That's yucky." Penelope told Derek, pulling his thumb out of his mouth, earning a whine in return, "Come on, let's go eat."

Derek jumped up and took Penelope's hand, holding Sophie in his free hand. He set his dog on the table next to his plate, just far enough that she wouldn't get messy. Penelope didn't sit down just yet, she instead pulled a blue and green sippy cup from the cupboard.

"What would you like to drink?" Penelope asked.

Derek looked over at his Mommy and grinned, "Miwk!"

"Alright, milk it is."

Penelope filled Derek's sippy cup and placed it in front of the regressed boy. They ate their dinner, Derek told Penelope all about the game he'd been playing. By the time they where done Derek's face was covered in cheese.

Penelope giggled at the sight, "How do you always manage to get this messy?" She teased.

Derek just giggled. Penelope grabbed a wet rag and attempted to wipe off the squirming little boy's face. Once Derek's face was clean he and Penelope cleaned off the table. Derek pulled his mommy back to where he'd been playing.

"What are we gonna play?" Penelope asked.

"Cars!" Derek answered and place a car into Penelope's hand.

Derek and Penelope pushed the cars around on the floor for a while. Penelope had to grab a pacifier a few minutes in because Derek put one of the cars in his mouth. After a while Derek got bored, Penelope of course noticed.

"What's that look for? I think I know." Penelope grinned, "Some body needs a visit from the tickle monster."

Derek squealed, "N-no Mommy! No tickle monster!" he laughed trying to squirm away.

"There's no Mommy here, just the tickle monster!"

Derek squealed, and squirmed, eventually managing to escape. He ran into his room and hid under the covers of the bed with Sophie. Penelope couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Hmm, where'd my Derek go?" She asked out loud, "Is he in the closet? ...No. Is he under the bed? ...No."

Derek snickered. Penelope waited another moment before pulling the blanket off of Derek. She of course just had to tickle him more, she couldn't get enough of that laugh.

"There's my baby boy." Penelope exclaimed, earning a happy smile from the little boy.

Derek giggled, "Mommy, can we paint?" he asked.

Penelope smiled, "Of course Buddy."

Penelope set up Derek's paints, laying out a few newspapers to protect the table. They only painted of a half an hour before Derek started getting tired.

"How about we get ready for bed, then we can watch a movie." Penelope suggested.

Derek happily nodded. He helped Penelope clean up the paints and washed his hand. Once everything was clean Derek followed his mommy to the main bathroom. Derek sat down on the counter and waited for Penelope to finish brushing her teeth. Once she was done brushing her own teeth, Penelope prepared Derek's toothbrush.

"Alright, open really big." Penelope instructed.

Derek obeyed opening his mouth and smiling as he was told. Penelope finished brushing Derek's teeth and wiped off the boy's face. She gave Derek his pacifier and sent her baby out to the family room.

Derek plopped himself down onto the couch, holding Sophie tightly in his arms. He happily sucked on his pacifier and waited for his mommy to return. He looked up and smiled when Penelope walked into the room. 

Penelope smiled back and handed Derek a sippy cup of water. Derek just smiled and mouthed a thank you to his mommy. Penelope pulled out little Derek's movie selection.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Penelope asked.

"Wion King!" Derek grinned.

Penelope should have seen that coming They always watch The Lion King, it's Derek's favorite movie. She put the movie on and sat next to Derek. The little instantly cuddled up to his mommy.

The movie started and things went exactly how they always did. Derek clung to Penelope and hid his face behind the caregiver's arm at the stampede scene. He got teary eyed when Mufasa died. And of course sang along to the songs, getting Penelope to join in for 'Hakuna Matata'. By the time they reach 'Can you Feel the Love Tonight' Derek was barely keeping his eyes open. 

Penelope noticed Derek chewing on the drawstring of his hoodie and sighed, "That doesn't go in your mouth baby boy."

Penelope pulled the string out of Derek's mouth and the boy whined. She replaced the hoodie string with Derek's pacifier. Once there was something in his mouth Derek calmed down, and sucked on the pacifier happily.

Derek yawned and snuggled closer to his caregiver. Penelope wrapped her arm around Derek and turned the movie's volume down a bit. Derek would be fast asleep in a few minutes anyways. Soon enough Derek was fast asleep on Penelope's shoulder. Penelope waited for the movie to finish before she woke Derek up.

"Derek. Honey, wake up." Penelope whispered.

Derek sleepily rubbed his eyes, "Mmm, Mommy?" He mumbled behind his pacifier.

"Hey Sweetheart. Let's get you to bed." Penelope smiled, offering her hand to Derek.

Derek held Penelope's hand and followed her back to his bedroom. Penelope tucked Derek into bed and handed him Sophie. 

"G'night, Mommy." Derek yawned.

"Goodnight, Derek." Penelope replied kissing the top of Derek's head.

Penelope cleaned up around the house a bit more. Then she went to sleep himself. A few hours later Penelope woke up to screams. Derek cried out for him frantically. Penelope jumped out of bed and ran to Derek's room.

"Mommy!" Derek cried, "Mommy!"

"Hey, hey. I'm right here." Penelope whispered, bringing Derek into a tight hug, "I'm right here, Derek." She kissed the top of Derek's head and held him close to her body, "Shh, it was just a dream. It wasn't real. I promise."

In all honesty Penelope didn't know if it was nightmare or a memory, but Derek needed some comfort and this was what she could give him. Penelope could tell him it never happened, little Derek would believe her, even if big Derek knew it was a lie.

"M-Mommy." Derek stuttered out.

"Yes, what is it Baby?" Penelope asked softly.

"Scared." Derek mumbled.

Penelope kissed Derek's cheek, "It's okay to be scared, but I promise nothing bad is going to happen. Mommy's right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Penelope kept her promise. She didn't leave. She spent the rest of the night in Derek's bed. The two slept cuddled together, not letting the other go.


	2. Park

Derek and Penelope had big plans today, well big for them. They were going to have a picnic in the park. They don't normally go out when Derek is little, but it had been a long week and they deserved something special. It was a nice day and just late enough in the year that not many people would be out, but it wouldn't be too cold either.

Derek was bouncing off the walls, repeatedly chanting the word 'park' over and over, he was so excited to go to the park with his mommy. He'd already told his stuffies all about it. Penelope was happy that he wasn't scared about going out, but she still needed him to calm down a bit so he could get ready.

Penelope allowed herself to laugh a bit before trying to get Derek to calm down, "Derek, sweetheart, can you sit down for a second."

"Too 'cited." Derek replied.

"I know baby, but we can't leave until you have a jacket and shoes on." Penelope explained.

After he heard that Derek sat down on the couch, still a little fidgety. Penelope got Derek into a jacket then helped him with his shoes. The moment his shoes were tied Derek jumped up and ran over to the door. He waited, not exactly patiently, for Penelope, holding Sophie tightly in one of his hands.

"Alright, I need you to hold my hand until we get to the park." Penelope explained.

"Okay Mommy." Derek agreed, grabbing Penelope's hand.

Derek didn't run ahead at all during their walk to the park. He was still holding Mommy's hand and he didn't want to drag her along. Also, he couldn't exactly remember how to get to the park. Derek's always too excited to pay attention to which way they go and when they turn.

"Puppy! Hi puppy!" Derek waved to a dog that had jumped up on a fence, "Mommy, puppy!"

"I see it baby. Do you know what noise a puppy makes?" Penelope asked, knowing that questions like that help Derek feel little.

"Woof woof." Derek answered.

"Good job." Penelope praised, "You're so smart."

Derek looked back at the dog as they walked away, "Bye-bye puppy."

The walk was going by without any issues. Penelope saw a few people giving them weird or sometimes even disgusted looks, but Derek didn't notice. Everything was fine, that is until Derek did notice someone. A man across the street was giving them a strange look. Suddenly he felt a little less excited about going to the park. He looked down at Sophie then tried to put her into his pocket but she didn't fit.

"M-Mommy, can I put Sophie in the basket?" Derek whispered.

Penelope couldn't help but give Derek a slightly sad look, he'd been doing so well. Why did people have to be so judgmental? "Of course, are you sure you don't want to carry her?"

"Mhm." Derek nodded and handed the stuffed dog to Penelope.

Penelope placed the dog in the picnic basket. She gently squeezed Derek's hand and smiled at him, "Mommy loves you baby boy." She told him, hoping it might help him feel a bit better.

Derek smiled back, "I wuvs you more."

"I don't think so, because I love you the most." Penelope replied quickly.

Luckily, the plan worked and Derek did cheer up a bit. Derek and Penelope continued on their walk. They saw a few more animals but Derek decided to contain his excitement and just tell them 'hi' rather than announce it to his mommy. After a few more minutes they finally reached the park and little Derek was back to his happy, bouncy self. 

The park they go to isn't very popular, not too many kids live around it anymore so there are hardly ever kids. Most people wouldn't think of this park as a good place for walking, running, or biking, it wasn't bad there were just better places to go. Today, from what they could see, it was just Penelope and Derek, maybe they'd come across a few other people but that was alright.

"Okay, where do we want to have our picnic?" Penelope asked.

"Um..." Derek looked around the open park, finding a nice spot by a tree, "Here."

"Good choice." Penelope smiled.

They set up the picnic spot and Derek finally took Sophie out of the basket. He hugged the stuffed dog and whispered an apology to her.

"Thank you for taking me to the park Mommy." Derek thanked his Mommy.

Penelope smiled, "You're welcome my little angel. Do you want some juice?" She asked, as she unpacked the picnic basket.

"Yes pwease." Derek nodded.

Penelope handed Derek a juice box, "Don't squeeze it, okay. It'll spill if you squeeze it."

"Okay Mommy."

They began happily eating their lunch. The conversation took a lot of turns when Derek would remember something else he wanted to tell Penelope. Derek was allowed to eat dessert before he finished his lunch, because today was a special day, and because he promised to eat everything else too.

Derek randomly hugged Penelope, "I wuv you Mommy." He whispered.

"I love you too Derek." Penelope smiled.

"Aww Done!" Derek stated once he'd finished his food, ready to run off and play.

"Alright, before you go play, can you tell Mommy the rules?" Penelope asked.

Derek nodded, "Stay where Mommy can sees me. Um, don' talk to strangers. Teww Mommy if I want to go somewhere else."

"Good job." Penelope praised, "Go on, go play."

Derek ran off to the play ground. Penelope watched him run around and have fun. He came back to set Sophie down and tell Penelope that he was going to play by the creek. Only a few minutes after Derek had gone to play by the creek he came back. One of his hands was hidden behind his back.

"Derek, what do you have?" Penelope asked.

"Nothin'." Derek replied, avoiding eye contact.

Penelope gave Derek her 'oh really' look, "Derek. Let me see it."

Derek looked down, then showed Penelope his hand. In his hand Derek held a little frog.

"Can I keep him? Pwease?" Derek pleaded, "I take reawwy good care of him, promise."

Penelope sighed, "Baby, we can't keep him. This is his home."

Derek held the frog close to his chest, "But I want him."

"I know you do, but he'll miss all his friends. Then he'll be sad. You don't want him to be sad do you?"

"No..." Derek looked down.

"Then lets go put him back with his friends." Penelope said, holding out her hand for Derek to grab.

Derek followed Penelope back to the creek. Penelope was sure to bring Sophie along. It took a little more coaxing to convince Derek to let the frog go. Derek waved sadly as the frog hopped away.

"Bye-bye Mr.Froggy." Derek frowned.

"Thank you for letting him stay with his friends." Penelope kissed Derek's cheek.

"I miss him." Derek sniffled.

"I know Cupcake. Do you know what noise Mr.Froggy makes?" Penelope asked, hoping it would make Derek a little happier.

"Ribbit." Derek answered, still not happy about having to let the frog go.

Penelope rubbed Derek's back. Derek leaned on his mommy, cuddling Sophie. Penelope soon noticed something that would for sure cheer up her little boy.

"Look baby, there's a bunny." Penelope pointed to a bush.

Derek gasped and smiled, he waved to the small animal, "Hi bunny."

Derek was a bit confused when Mommy didn't ask him what noise a bunny makes, she always asks him that. When he really thought about it he realized that he wouldn't be able to answer. He doesn't know what noise a bunny makes.

Derek turned to Penelope briefly, "Mommy?" 

"Yes, Honey?"

"What sound does a bunny make?" Derek asked, going back to looking at the rabbit.

"I don't know Baby." Penelope answered.

"Spencer probabwy knows, he knows wots of stuff." Derek replied.

Penelope checked the time on her phone, "We need to start cleaning up. It's almost time to go home."

"Okay." Derek didn't argue, he was pretty tired anyway, "Bye-bye bunny."


	3. Slipping

The team had arrived back at Quantico about an hour ago. Outside it was pouring, and there was an expected thunderstorm, but they didn't care. They were all just trying to get there work done. It had been a long week. The team had been out of state working a tough case. They were all stressed out and wanted to go home. 

Derek was particularly stressed. It had been a few weeks since he'd really relaxed, be it through his little space or not. But it was almost the weekend. Just a bit more work to finish then he could go home and be little for a while.

At some point Derek dozed off. He was half asleep and had begun to chew on his pen. He snapped back to reality and realized what he was doing. At the time he was just glad he hadn't subconsciously put his thumb in his mouth, not even really processing just how close he was to regressing. 

Derek returned to his work, but he couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering. He kept thinking about going home and cuddling with Penelope. Derek tried his best to use that as a motivation to finish.

Derek had just barely finished his paper work when there was a loud clap of thunder outside. Derek wasn't afraid of thunder, little Derek didn't particularly like it but he wasn't afraid of it. But the sound startled Derek, making him jump and subconsciously whimper. 

Everything around him seamed louder than usual. Derek could make out someone talking to him. He turned to see Emily looking at him extremely, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Emily repeated herself.

Derek didn't respond and Spencer noticed Derek's odd behavior. He asked Derek if he was feeling alright. Derek couldn't respond, but the longer he didn't the more people's attention he caught. He didn't want them all focused on him.

Derek hid under his desk. He felt tears welling in his eyes. He pulled his knees into his chest and he covered his ears. Derek didn't want to hear what the team was saying about him. He didn't like this. He wanted to go home. He wanted his Mommy.

"Derek? Derek are you okay?" Emily asked frantically.

Derek only managed to shake his head. He wasn't okay. He was having a panic attack, he couldn't breath.

"I'm going to get Penelope. I think she'll be the best at calming him down."

"Derek, you need to relax. I know it's hard, try to take deep breaths."

Derek just shook his head. He didn't want the team here. He just wanted his Mommy.

"Penelope?" JJ asked, walking into Penelope's office.

"At your service." Penelope greeted.

"Something's up with Derek. He started freaking out and hid under his desk. I think he's having a panic attack." JJ explained briefly.

Penelope quickly got up and followed JJ back to Derek's desk. Emily was trying clam Derek down. Spencer and David were waiting near by in case they could help. Hotch was the only one who was still at his desk working. Penelope's poor little boy was so scared that the team was judging him that he was blocking out Emily.

"Derek?" Penelope spoke up.

Derek could just barely make out Penelope's voice. He was still freaked out to say the least but hearing her brought him some comfort. Without a second thought Derek looked up at Penelope.

Derek looked up a Penelope and she knew what the issue was. She knew that look, Derek was little. Penelope knelt down in front of Derek and the little latched onto her. She of course hugged him back rubbing his back softly.

"M-Mommy." Derek stuttered into her shoulder.

"It's okay Sweetheart." Penelope whispered.

"I-I didn' mean to. I tr-tried to be big, b-bu' I couldn't do it anymore." Derek cried, "Didn' mean to be wittwe."

"Shh. It's going to be alright. Can you breath with me?" Penelope never brought her voice up, she just continued to whisper, "Just focus on me, okay? Don't pay attention to anything else."

After a few minutes Derek had calmed down. He was still scared and nervous about the team, but he had his Mommy now.

"Pen, what's going on?" JJ asked.

Penelope looked at Derek, "Baby Boy, do you want to go wait in my office while I talk to everyone?" 

Derek shook his head, "Wan' Mommy." He mumbled.

Penelope sighed and kissed Derek's head, "It's called age regression." She finally answered.

"What's age regression?" Emily asked.

"Age regression is when someone reverts to a younger mindset, often as a result of PTSD, stress, anxiety, past abuse, or other related conditions and experiences." Spencer explained, "It's not an overly common coping mechanism, but a fare number of people use it."

"I know it's not exactly normal, but it helps Derek." Penelope added.

"Has this ever happened before?" JJ asked.

"As far as I know he's only ever regressed involuntarily once before now." Penelope replied.

The team didn't ask anymore questions. They let Penelope and Derek be so they could head home. Just before the caregiver and little could leave someone called out to them.

"Derek, Penelope, could I talk with you two a moment?" Hotch called from his office.

Penelope looked over to her little boy and saw his face drop. It was obvious that Derek didn't want to talk to Hotch right now, but he did his best not to show it.

They made there way to Hotch's office and sat down. Penelope didn't let go of Derek's hand.

"Sir, I know that this isn't exactly professional but I can assure you we will keep this separate from work." Penelope stated, assuming that to be the reason they were called in.

"I appreciate that, but I was more concerned with making sure everything was alright. I felt it would be best if we had a bit more privacy."

"It's fine now. We just need to get home." Penelope replied.

Derek didn't look up, "Th-there was just too much." He spoke, trying to sound big.

"Derek, I am not angry that this happened. I would like this to be kept separate from work but I understand the pressure of the job can get to be too much at times." Hotch replied, "We had a difficult case, it's understandable to be stressed."

Derek wanted to say something but he couldn't. He just nodded. Penelope looked at Hotch who nodded for them to go. Penelope stood up and Derek quickly followed.

"Derek, get some rest Buddy." Hotch added as the boy left the room.

Derek and Penelope began the ride home in silence. Penelope didn't let go of her little boy's hand. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms again and make him feel better, but right now he needed a bit of time.

"Does the team hate me now?" Derek suddenly asked.

Penelope was honestly surprised by this, "Oh, of course not. They love you, you know that."

Derek just whimpered. He didn't want to have to go back to work on Monday. He didn't want to see the team after what happened. 

Something was telling him that they were disgusted by his little space. Derek saw them, they were all just concerned about Derek's well being. None of them had said anything mean. Hotch even seemed supportive.

When the caregiver and little arrived home they separated to shower and change. Derek insisted he was big enough to everything on his own. Penelope didn't really believe him but she allowed him to do it himself.

Penelope went to check on Derek after she was dressed in some pajamas. Derek was curled up on one end of the couch, mostly asleep. He had Sophie in his arms and his thumb had found its way into his mouth.

Penelope got one of Derek's pacifiers and replaced his thumb with it. She sat on the other end of the couch, unsure of how Derek felt about being cuddled right now. Derek didn't really like her decision and crawled to the other end of the couch. He climb into Penelope's lap and cuddled up to her, yawning sleepily.

"You, sir, are too cute for your own good." Penelope teased, "Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

"S'eep with Mommy?" Derek looked up at Penelope with his best puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to that cute little face?" Penelope smiled.

"Wuv you Mommy."

"I love you too Cupcake." Penelope kissed Derek's head.


	4. The Team

Derek woke up late, curled up next to his Mommy. Penelope was awake, watching a movie on her computer. Derek scooted closer and put his head on her shoulder. He didn't care what she was watching, he didn't really want to watch a movie, he just wanted to cuddle.

"Good morning Baby Boy." Penelope kissed Derek's head, noticing him still sucking his paci and holding his stuffie.

"G'morning Mommy." Derek yawned.

Penelope closed her computer, "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Derek asked softly.

"Of course, we'll make some nummy pancakes for my little chocolate muffin." Penelope smiled.

Derek followed Penelope to the kitchen. He sat on the counter while they made the pancake batter. Mommy would even let him pour the ingredients into the bowl once she measured them. Derek got a little impatient when it came time for them to cook, so he got to watch cartoons until they were done.

Derek's pancakes were already cut up for him, he even got a sippy cup of chocolate milk. Penelope and Derek happily ate their pancakes. Sophie had to wait in the living room so she didn't get covered in syrup like Derek did.

"Whoa, who's the syrup monster sitting in my baby's spot?" Penelope teased.

"Mommy." Derek giggled, "Mommy, it me."

"Hm, I don't remember my baby boy being so sticky." Penelope replied, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Penelope grabbed a wet washcloth and tried to clean off Derek's face. Derek scrunched his nose and squirmed away. Eventually his face and hands were clean.

"We pway now?" Derek asked.

"Go get changed first then we can play." Penelope pointed back to Derek's room.

Derek huffed, "Okay."

Derek wanted for Penelope on the couch once he'd changed out of his pajamas. It didn't take long for Penelope to come back out.

"Pway now?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, let's go play." Penelope smiled.

Derek and Penelope got out some of Derek's toys and started to play. After a little while they started building a tower out of blocks. It was fine until Penelope noticed that Derek had put one of them into his mouth.

"No no, baby. Your blocks don't go in your mouth." Penelope gently pulled Derek's hand away from his mouth.

Derek pouted, but he obeyed and didn't put the block back into his mouth. Instead he opted to put his thumb in his mouth. Penelope pulled that away from his mouth too.

Penelope sighed, "You are going to be the death of me. I'm going to get you a paci, nothing goes in your mouth while I'm gone. Got it?"

"Yes Mommy." Derek nodded.

Derek decided to play with his cars instead of blocks while he waited. There were a couple of times where he had to stop himself from putting a car in his mouth. Luckily it didn't take too long for Penelope to come back with a pacifier.

Not long after his mommy returned with his paci Derek heard a knock at the door. Derek didn't pay any attention to the door. Who ever it was wouldn't be able to see him unless they were trying to. He drowned out the noise and went back to playing with his cars.

Penelope went to answers the door. Standing just outside was Spencer, Emily and JJ.

"Hey Pen." JJ smiled.

Penelope smiled back, "Hi. What are my lovelies doing hear today?"

"We just wanted to check up on you and Derek after last night." Emily explained.

"How's Derek?" JJ asked.

"Better. He's still little right now." Penelope answered.

"Can I say hi to him?" JJ glanced over at where Derek was playing, still unaware of their presence.

JJ thought the sight was adorable. Derek playing with toys on the floor like a little kid. The pacifier was a surprise to her, but it just made it more adorable.

"Yeah, of course." Penelope let her team mates in.

The small group entered the house. Emily and Spencer sat down with Penelope to talk. JJ quietly made her way over to where Derek was playing.

"Hi Derek." JJ smiled softly.

Derek dropped his car, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to run off and hide, but this was JJ. He knows JJ. She wouldn't be mean to him about this, right?

"It's alright, sweetie. I just wanted to come say hi." JJ explained, Derek didn't respond, "Is this your friend?" She asked, gesturing toward Sophie. Derek just nodded. "What's their name?"

"Sophie." Derek's answer was muffled by his paci but JJ could still understand.

JJ smiled, "That's a pretty name. Is Sophie your favorite?"

"Mhm. Mommy buyed her for me. She keeps monsters away." Derek explained.

"That's good. We don't want any monsters in here." JJ managed to get a smile out of Derek, "Can I play with you?"

JJ swore she heard Derek giggle, "Yeah." He nodded, eagerly handing her a car.

Spencer glanced over at Derek and JJ. Derek seemed to get used to JJ rather quickly. It was odd to see, arguably, the BAU's toughest agent, lying on his stomach playing with hot wheels, but he seemed so much calmer and more relaxed than Spencer had ever seen him.

"Do you think he'd be okay with me joining them?" Spencer asked Penelope.

"Go. It's about time my little prince learned how to play with someone other than me." Penelope answered, "Besides Derek adores you. He wouldn't complain. He's been dying to ask you what sound a bunny makes."

Spencer smiled then walked over to Derek and JJ and sat down, "Hi guys."

"Hi Spence." JJ looked up from what ever game she'd been playing with Derek.

"Hi Spencer." Derek smiled behind his paci.

"Your Mommy said you had a question you wanted to ask me. She said it was something about rabbits?"

Derek gasped and almost dropped his car when he remembered his question, "What sound does a bunny make? Mommy said she doesn't know, but I told her that you know everything so you probabwy know."

JJ giggled at Derek's excitement. She looked over to Spencer also awaiting an answer.

Spencer laughed a bit too, "Well, I don't know everything, but I do know what sounds rabbits make. Most rabbits make purring sounds when they're happy."

"Wike a kitty?" Derek asked.

"Kind of, a cat's purr comes from its throat and rabbits purr by lightly rubbing their teeth together." Spencer explained, "Aside from that, they hum and cluck when they're happy."

"How they do that?" Derek asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Like most animals, I believe those sounds come primarily from their throat and chest." Spencer answered.

"I thought you knew everything." Emily laughed as she sat down on the couch with Penelope.

Derek smiled, "Hi Emiwy."

"Hi Buddy." Emily smiled back.

"You pway with us? Pwease?" Derek asked offering a car to Emily.

"Alright." Emily agreed.

Soon JJ, Spencer, Emily, and Penelope were on the floor playing with Derek. JJ, Spencer, and Emily stuck around through lunch and then until Derek had to take a nap. He'd completely wore himself out playing with his team members. It surprised everyone how quickly Derek was adjusting to the team knowing about his little side, but it definitely wasn't a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests/suggestions for future chapters?


	5. Suggestions/requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just need some requests

Does anyone have a suggestion/request for chapters? Soon little Spencer will come into the story too so you can leave requests regarding that. I also need to know who should be Spencer’s caregiver


	6. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't going to be posted until after little Spencer came in but it's done now. This was a suggestion from a reader and I just had to write it, so sorry for the not so happy chapter.

Three young boys ages 12-15 had been found rapped and killed. Derek could never stand those images. He hated having to see what had happened to those kids. This one was a little different.

"They believe the offender could be Carl Buford. He escaped prison just before the killings began." 

Penelope hated seeing those pictures, but she despised them even more when she heard Derek's breathing hitch. She turned quickly to see him staring at the screen, seemingly unable to turn away. His eyes were wide and full of unshed tears, he had just the tip of thumb in his mouth, not sucking on it, but chewing on it.

No one said anything about Derek, though they all noticed. Derek hadn't realized what he was doing, or that anyone had noticed. 

They finished the debriefing Aaron stopped Derek before he left the room, "Morgan, I don't want you in the field for this one. I'm having you to stay here to work with Garcia." He explained.

Derek didn't say anything he just gave a small nod to show his understanding. Normally he would have argued, but he didn't want to be out in the field on this case. He could handle people lien Buford, sometimes it was hard for him, but he could defiantly do it, and he wanted those people off of the streets. This was different, he thought he'd gotten Carl Buford put away for good, everything was over, and now he was back.

Derek stayed in Penelope's office as much as he could. He had to step out to get some air a few times. There were times were times where he almost puked from the images on the screen.

Derek couldn't finish out the case. He waited in the bullpen for team's return. He didn't want to know what had happened, but he needed to know if Buford was still out there. Aaron found him pacing in the room. Derek stopped when he saw his boss.

"We caught the unsub. Buford has yet to be found." Aaron explained.

Derek broke down. He couldn't take it anymore, he'd been holding back for so long, he just couldn't stop it. Derek sunk down to the floor and pulled his knees into his chest. Derek's stomach turned and he felt bile rising in his throat. He grabbed the trash can next to him and emptied his stomach. He dry heaved over the bin a few times before finally returning to his original spot and crying.

"Derek-" Aaron gently placed a hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek jerked away from Aaron's touch, "N-no! No!" He cried out, shaking his head.

"I won't touch you Buddy. See?" Aaron held his hands up, "It's okay, no one's going to do anything to you, I promise. Would you like me to get Mommy for you?"

Derek nodded and put his thumb into his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut and didn't open them until he heard his Mommy. When he heard her his eyes shot open.

"Hey Baby Boy." Penelope smiled sadly at her boy.

Derek didn't hug Penelope like he normally would. He just looked at her with teary eyes, not sure what he wanted.

"Let's get that icky thumb out of your mouth." Penelope tried to guide Derek's hand away from his mouth to replace it with a pacifier.

"No!" Derek cried, tears now falling down his face.

"Okay. How about we go for a little walk?" Penelope suggested.

Derek nodded. Penelope held out her hand and gave him a small smile. The little grabbed his Mommy's hand and walked with her for little while. Eventually, they stopped to sit down so Penelope could finish some work.

Derek didn't want to be touched, but he also wanted constant contact with his Mommy. Penelope could only provide him with that by holding which ever hand he didn't tuck into his mouth. She couldn't go any higher on his arm, she couldn't hug him, she couldn't even kiss his forehead or he'd start to tense up and tears would silently fall down his cheeks.

The drive home was no different. Penelope held Derek's hand the whole way, Derek had his thumb in his mouth. He never said a word. In fact the only thing Penelope heard him say in the last few hours was 'no'.

"How about we get ready for bed?" Penelope suggested.

Derek silently pointed to the bathroom. He looked at Penelope with pleading eyes.

"You want a bath?"

Penelope was understandably confused, but at the same time she'd kind of expected it. They only ever did this in particular after a really bad case, when Derek is really tired, hurt, or not mentally there. But today he didn't want to be touched. She'd never wash anywhere private, he got to that himself, but he was only letting her hold his hand.

Derek nodded. Penelope lead Derek to the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the bathtub. She left him alone to undress while the bath filled. When she returned with a towel and some pajamas, Derek was waiting for her.

Penelope smiled softly, and knelt down next to the tub, "Do you want to wash yourself?"

Derek shook his head 'no'. He really didn't know what he wanted right now. He felt too little to do it himself, but he didn't want anyone else to do it. If it weren't Penelope none of this would have even been an option so maybe it would be okay.

Penelope began helping her little boy get clean. Derek would whimper occasionally and Penelope would stop. She'd give him a few moments to relax before she started again.

"You're doing so good, Cupcake. Mommy's brave boy." Penelope praised softly.

Penelope finished washing his chest and hand to moved down to his stomach. Derek tensed tears began to well up in his eyes as she had to go lower. She did her best finish without stopping, she didn't want this to go on any longer that it had to. She avoided all the same areas she would if it were any other day, that helped Derek a little. Once she was washing his legs and was far enough away again Derek calmed down a little.

Eventually they finished. Derek didn't want to stay in any longer to play like he usually would. Penelope let him get dressed and waited in his room for his return.

Soon enough Derek walked into his room. He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, his thumb once again in his mouth. He didn't know what he was supposed to do and just waited for someone to tell him.

Penelope patted the spot next to her on the bed, inviting Derek over. Derek listened and climbed onto the bed. He picked up Sophie off of the pillow with his free hand and hugged her tightly.

"Derek, Mommy, needs to talk to you about something very important." Penelope stated, Derek nodded slowly to show that he was listening, "I am never going to make you do something you aren't okay with. I need you to know that."

Derek looked down, his eyes clenched shut, trying to avoid tears. Penelope didn't know how or why but she knew exactly what he was thinking. She grabbed his hand that was still clutching the stuffed dog. She rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand.

"I'm not mad at you. You have every right to be scared baby." Penelope assured him, "Mommy is never going to be mad at you for that."

Derek let the tears fall from his eyes. For the first time since he'd regressed today Derek willingly pulled his thumb out of his mouth. He latched onto the caregiver, crying and shaking. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed. Penelope hugged her little boy and kissed his head.


	7. Missing Friend

When Derek woke up he was still exhausted. He was hungry too. He hadn't eaten much the day before, he was too nauseous or otherwise preoccupied. None of this was his biggest concern through. Derek was more concerned about the fact that he was alone.

Penelope wasn't in the room, she'd been there when he went to bed. Mommy wouldn't just leave him alone, but he shouldn't be alone. He's supposed to have Sophie. But Sophie wasn't on his bed.

"Sophie?!" Derek called out.

Of course Sophie couldn't respond. Derek looked around his room for the puppy but he couldn't see her. He needed her. She kept the monsters away, and there were a lot of scary monsters out.

"M-Mommy!" Derek cried.

Penelope rushed into the room, "What's wrong Baby Boy?"

"C-can't find S-Sophie." Derek sobbed.

"Okay. Let's go look for her." Penelope held out her hand for Derek to hold.

Being with his Mommy helped. She helped keep the monsters away too, but he still needed Sophie.

The caregiver and little searched the room for Sophie. Penelope had assumed that it would have been around the bed because Derek had her when they went to sleep. After no success in finding the plush in Derek's room they searched the rest of the house. Sophie was still nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Penelope suggested.

Derek couldn't believe what she was suggesting, "Dun wan' breakfast. Want Sophie."

"You are going to have breakfast. I can hear your tummy rumbling." Penelope replied, "Come on. Once you've had your breakfast we can keep looking."

"Okay." Derek reluctantly agreed.

It took Penelope a few minutes to convince Derek to let go of her hand but she managed. He wasn't particularly happy to not be holding her hand anymore but he could manage. He's a big boy he doesn't always need to be holding her hand.

Penelope knew that Derek needed that contact right now, especially since he didn't have his stuffie, but she had things to get done and couldn't do them with Derek holding her hand. She felt a little bad about it. As soon as she was finished she was going to give her baby all of the cuddled he needed to feel safe.

Penelope was almost done with her few tasks when her phone rang. Derek was sitting on her bed waiting for her to finish. He wasn't exactly happy but he was alright. She could take the call without feeling too bad about him being alone.

"Hotch?" Penelope answered.

Hotch was quick to reply, "Good morning Garcia. How's Derek?"

"Not great." Penelope looked back at Derek, seeing that he'd stuck his thumb in his mouth, "He's not as worried about Buford anymore, but I think it's still scaring him."

"What makes you say that?" Aaron asked.

"He lost his favorite stuffed animal and he's freaking out about it, because she keeps the monsters away. Of course big Derek understands that there are bad people in the world and a stuffed dog isn't going to fix that, but little Derek thinks he's safe as long as he has it." Penelope rambled, "He always gets upset if she goes missing but never like this. So please tell me you have good news about Buford."

"Not yet, but they are keeping me updated." Aaron replied, "I will give the updates to you and Derek as I get them. Is he still little now?"

"Yeah, he's still in little space. Why?" Penelope was a bit worried by this, did he want Derek to be big, he needed to be little.

"If we he gets into his normal headspace he'll want to help on the case and we don't have any real jurisdiction. I don't want him focusing on Buford, especially not if it could get him into trouble." Hotch explained.

"Alright." Penelope sighed, relieved that she wouldn't have to make her boy get out of his safe place.

Before Penelope could say goodbye and end the call Hotch spoke up, "Would be alright if I talked to Derek?"

"Sure." Penelope agreed, "Just please be careful what you say, I'm not sure how he'll react right now."

"I've encountered age regression before, I have an idea of what to expect."

"Baby boy, Hotch wants to talk to you." Penelope sat down next to Derek and held out the phone.

Derek frowned, "Gotta be big boy?"

"No Cupcake, you don't need to be big." Penelope kissed his head, "He just wants to talk for a little bit."

Derek took the phone, "Hi." He mumbled around his thumb.

"Hey Buddy." Aaron smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Derek removed his thumb from his mouth, "Icky."

"Mommy told me you were worried about monster. But you don't have to worry. Your friend is here helping me catch the monsters." Aaron replied. When Derek heard Aarons words it all made sense, Sophie wasn't missing she was helping Hotch, "She's doing a very good job too."

"When she gonna come home?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure she'll be home soon." Arron answered.

"Okay." Derek wasn't too happy with that answer, but now he knew where Sophie was.

"Bye Derek."

"Bye Uncwe Hotch." Derek said just before they ended the call. Aaron couldn't help but smile at the boy's last statement.

Derek handed the phone back to Penelope and she set it on the bedside table. He cuddled up to her happily. Sophie and Uncle Aaron were getting rid of the monster, but he still wanted cuddles from his mommy.

"Mommy, has a few more things to do, then we can go look for Sophie." Penelope told her boy after a few short minutes of cuddling.

"Sophie at work." Derek replied.

"She's at work?"

"Mhm." Derek nodded, "She hewpin' Uncwe Aaron catch the monsters."

"Oh. I see. I hope she'll be back before nap time. I'd miss having her around for nap time cuddles." It wasn't a complete lie, she'd love cuddling with her boy no matter what, she just hoped she'd find the dog so he'd actually get some sleep.

Derek waited on the couch watching cartoons while Penelope finished up the things she needed to do. He'd become too invested in the show to pay attention to the knock at the door. Then he heard Spencer's voice and ran to the door.

"Hi Spencer!" Derek smiled.

Spencer couldn't help but smiled back when he saw the boy's excitement, "Hey Derek. I was just coming to check on you two. How are you doing."

"Better." Derek responded quickly, "You gonna stay? Pwease?"

"I'd like to stay but I think you should ask your mommy first." Spencer laughed.

"Pwease Mommy? Spencer stay, pwease." Derek pleaded.

"Yes, Spencer can stay baby."

"Thank you!" Derek grabbed Spencer's hand and started pulling him to his room, "Come one Spencer. Gotta go play."

"Derek, don't pull on Spencer's arm." Penelope called after them.

"Sorry Spencer." Derek apologized.

Spencer turned back to the caregiver, "It's alright. He wasn't hurting me."

Derek sat down on his floor and grabbed some of his toys. Spencer could feel it tugging at the back of his mind. He wanted to play with Derek, but not just to make the boy happy. He wanted to be little with Derek.

He'd been little before, but he'd never told anyone. It wasn't even something he'd considered until he learned Derek was little too. The first time he'd come over and played with Derek he didn't need to be little, he hadn't thought he needed to this time either, but it kept creeping into his mind.

It wasn't until Derek had left to go ask Penelope something that Spencer found something that made him break. He noticed something in between the bed and the bedside table. It wouldn't have been easy to spot, but he was trying to find something to take his mind off of his need to regress. Something about that stuffed dog he'd found made him break.

He couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face. His thumb somehow made his way into his mouth.

Spencer didn't know what came over him. Playing with Derek just brought his little side out in a burst of tears. He didn't know why this time brought the tears, or why the last time hadn't. He didn't know why they didn't come until he found that toy.

"Spencer? You okay?" Derek asked frantically when he saw his friend crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine buddy." Spencer repressed his little side the best he could and tried to shrug off the event.

"Okay..." Derek replied, even in the mindset that he was he knew something was wrong.

Spencer sniffled then help up the object, "I found this, I think it's yours."

"Sophie!" Derek smiled and hugged the stuffed dog.

"I need to be going." Spencer used Derek's attention being primarily on the stuffie to get away from the previous topic, "Bye, Derek."

"Wait! No, Spencer stay!" Derek pleaded.

"I've gotta go." Spencer replied.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Penelope asked when she noticed Spencer's red eyes.

"Yeah. I just need to get going."

Penelope nodded, "Okay. You'll call if you need anything right?"

"I will. Thanks Garcia." Spencer forced a smile before walking out the front door.


	8. Spencer

Spencer tried his best to avoid Derek at work that Monday. When Derek entered the bullpen he rushed off to get coffee. When he had to return he buried himself into work. He didn't know for sure that Derek remembered what had happened, but he didn't want to risk it.

It wasn't until he went to get more coffee later that morning that he was finally confronted by his friend. As he was pouring some sugar into his coffee Derek walked up to him. He tried to avoid a conversation and walk away from the other agent but he wasn't successful.

Derek gently grabbed Spencer's arm, stopping him from walking away, "Pretty boy. We need talk. Yesterday, you were were crying and you-"

"Morgan, I know what I did." Spencer snapped, unintentionally harshly, "You can't tell anyone about that."

"Spencer it's not a bad thing to tell someone, believe me I know." Derek replied, not reacting to his friend's tome.

Spencer finally pulled away from the other man with a jerk, "You don't understand! I can't let anyone know. I'll just be a burden and they'll think I'm doing it for attention."

Spencer regretted what he had said the moment the words escaped his mouth. He saw Derek's face drop when he heard the somewhat harsh statement. It didn't come out the way Spencer had meant it. The things he'd just said to Derek were crewler than he'd wanted them to be and seemed directed at Derek and about Derek. His friend, he'd just unintentionally said those things about his friend.

"Alright. I'll leave you alone." Derek walked away from Spencer.

The day drug on and on, every minute feeling more like and hour. Throughout the whole day, Spencer played through his brief talk with Derek over and over. He continued to feel worse for what he'd said as the day progressed.

He must have really hurt Derek with what he said. He hadn't meant to imply that Derek was those things, he really didn't. But he must have, he could tell that Derek was hurt, he must have thought that Spencer was implying that he was a burden and looking for attention. Derek wasn't a burden on anyone, and he wasn't little for attention. Spencer knew that.

Just before he was about to leave Penelope approached Spencer, "Hey." She smiled, "I know you probably don't want to talk, but you were really upset the other day and the you just seemed really sad today. I just want to know that everything is okay."

"Did Morgan talk to you?" Sencer asked.

Penelope was confused by this question, "No, he didn't. Should he have? Did something happen between you two?"

"It's fine, Garcia. I was just asking." Spencer tried to brush off the question.

"Okay." Penelope smiled sadly, knowing that there was something her boy genius wasn't telling her, "How are you doing?"

Spencer shrugs, "Fine. Just tired I guess." He lied.

Penelope didn't believe him but she chose to let it go for now. She was worried about Spencer. Something was wrong and she knew it, but he wasn't going to talk to her about it. It was hard for her to keep herself out of it, but she managed, choosing to give Spencer some time to work it out on his own.

Spencer, after talking with Penelope, worked up the courage to talk to his other friend. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he knew he had to do it. He managed to slip into the elevator just after Derek, ensuring that it was just the two of them.

Spencer didn't hesitate on apologizing once they were alone, "Earlier when I said that I did want to be a burden and I didn't want people to think I was looking for attention. I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't saying that you are a burden on anyone or that you were looking for attention. I was just saying-"

Derek cut off the younger man, "I know. It's alright, Kid. I get it."

"I just I can't ask someone to have to deal with all of my problems and-" Spencer began rambling on, but he was promptly cut off. 

"I spent a long time keeping my regression to myself. I thought that the things I did were weak and just like you, I thought that if I asked for help I was going to be a burden. I know it's hard, but you don't need to be alone with this, you can tell someone." Derek explained.

Spencer sighed, finally beginning to feel calm about the situation, "How did you get past this? How did you and Penelope establish this relationship?"

"I didn't tell her, not at first. We'd been at her house watching a movie after a case. I don't know exactly what happened, but it was involuntary that time. I think I scared Penelope more than myself." Derek chuckled a bit, "She didn't know exactly what it was but figured it out."

"You never actually told her yourself?" Spencer asked.

"I explained it once I was in the right mindset. It was nowhere near as bad as I thought it would have been. When the team found out no one said a single negative thing. Everyone who's ever found out has been entirely supportive." Derek continued, "Spencer it can take time to figure it out but if someone cares about you then they will support you and they will not judge you for what you need."

Spencer didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to keep his regression to himself, he could somewhat take care of himself in his regressed mental state, but he wasn't entirely capable of caring for himself properly. It wasn't something he wanted to always do alone, he wanted support on it.

"If you don't want to tell anyone you don't have to, but it won't be as bad as you keep telling yourself. You don't need to keep it a secret from everyone." Derek gently patted his friend's shoulder before exiting the elevator. 

"Derek." Spencer caught the man's attention before he could get too far away, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Pretty Boy." Derek smiled.

When Spencer arrived at his house he pulled out his cell phone. His finger lingered over the call button for nearly five minutes before he finally called the number. It seemed like the longest and shortest few seconds of his life as he waited for the recipient to answer. When the man on the other end picked up Spencer almost couldn't get any words out.

"Hey, Hotch." Spencer cleared his throat, "Do you remember that conversation we had a couple weeks ago?"


	9. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: In this universe Jack is Jessica's kid, he still exists in this universe but he isn't Hotch's son. Okay, we good? We've established what's happening in this AU.

"Thank you for coming over." Spencer smiled nervously.

"Of course." Hotch stepped inside of the apartment, "I understand you wanted to continue our conversation from last month?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk about one of the suggestions you made." Spencer cleared his throat, "You suggested age regression. You told me that you know it's been effective for Derek and you've mostly had good encounters with it in the past."

"Yes, that it true. Did you want to try regressing?"

"I, um, I've actually been a regressor for quite sometime now. The issue is if I get too deep into it, I go into a very dependent state. I can't regress safely unless I have someone to care for me." Spencer admitted.

"Spencer you like me to care for you?" Hotch kept his voice soft and gentle when he asked the boy.

"I couldn't ask that of you. I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to talk about it, I didn't mean to suggest that-"

"Spencer. Calm down buddy. It's okay." Aaron hushed the boy, getting him to slow his breathing, "I think that you called me for a reason. I need you to know that I am more than willing to do that for you if it's what you need."

Spencer swallowed nervously, "I need some time to think about all of this."

"Of course. Call me whenever you have an answer." Aaron smiled softly, "I had every intention of staying longer but Jessica wants me to stop by to help out with Jack."

"Oh, right. It's fine, I promised Morgan and Garcia that I was going to stop by soon anyway." Spencer stood up and opened the door for his boss, "Thank you for coming over."

Spencer flopped down onto a chair, wonder if he should say yes or not. He hadn't realized just how long he'd been sitting there, but before he knew it he was going to be late.

Penelope was a little worried about Spencer being late, but she tried not to think much of it. Derek had really processed that Spencer was late, he was just starting to get a little impatient. He wanted to play with his friend and Spencer wasn't there yet. Both of their heads shot up when they heard some one knock at the door.

Penelope opened the door and gestured for the boy to come in, "Hi Spencer. How are you sweetie?"

"Hi aunt Penny." Penelope's heart nearly exploded from pure joy when Spencer called her that, "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm doing fantastic, my little genius."

"Spencer!" Derek excitedly rushed over to his friend.

"Hi Derek." Spencer smiled back, a little surprised when he was embraced in a tight hug.

Derek grabbed Spencer's hand, "Come on! We gotta go pway."

Derek didn't pull on Spencer's arm like he did last time Spencer came over, this time he guided his friend back to his room. Spencer's littler than he is and he didn't want to hurt him.

"What are we gonna pway?" Spencer asked softly.

"You choose." Derek showed Spencer all of the toys, not realizing that it could be overwhelming to the boy.

"I choose?" Spencer looked over all of the bins of toys in front of him.

"Uh huh! We pway anything Spencer wants."

Spencer didn't know what to choose. There were so many options. What if he chose something that Derek didn't want to play? What if it's too childish and Derek thinks it's stupid? He felt tears welling in his eyes, and soon they were running down his cheeks. 

Derek crawled over to his friend, "Spencer? Spencer what's wrong?" When Spencer just kept crying, Derek started to panic, "Mommy!"

Penelope came running into the room, unsure of what had happened to her boys. When she found Spencer sitting on the floor crying she wrapped him in a hug. Spencer clung to the woman and buried his face into her shoulder.

Derek's bottom lip began to tremble,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him cry."

"Derek, what happened?" Penelope asked quietly.

"Just wanted Spencer to chose a-an' then he started crying." Derek replied quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Spencer, sweetheart, how about we go for a little walk to calm down?" Penelope suggested, "We could go to the park and look at all of the animals."

Spencer nodded silently. Penelope helped Spencer stand and lead him to the front door. Derek hadn't followed. Penelope handed Spencer his jacket then told him to wait on the sofa while she got Derek.

"Come on baby, we're all going for a walk. We need to get your shoes on." Derek didn't respond, Penelope could tell that he felt really bad about Spencer getting upset, "Derek, you didn't mean for Spencer to get upset, he just got a little overwhelmed. It wasn't your fault. No one's mad at you, Cupcake."

Derek finally looked up at his Mommy, "But-"

"No buts. I promise Spencer isn't going to be mad." Penelope assured him.

"Just don't wike seein' him crying, Mommy. He's my wittwe brother, don't wike it when he sad." Derek replied.

Penelope kissed Derek's forehead, "I think we all just need a little time to calm down. Let's go for that walk."

Derek sniffled and held his hand out to his mommy. Before getting Derek ready Penelope wrapped her little boy in a big hug and whispered a soft I love you. Penelope helped Derek get his shoes and jacket on, then they returned to Spencer.

The other little refused to hold Penelope's hand, worried about the weird looks they might receive. Penelope was going to respect it, especially if it meant that he would be able to calm down a bit more.

It didn't take long for them to reach the park. Derek seemed excited to show his friend all of his favorite spots. But when he remember what had just happened, he was unsure, he didn't want to make Spencer upset again.

"Spencer, wook it's a bunny!" Derek pointed by one of the trees.

Spencer looked up and smiled. He shyly waved to the small animal. Derek smiled too when he saw that it made Spencer happy. 

Spencer, Derek, and Penelope continued walking through the park. Derek kept pointing out all of his favorite things to Spencer. Whenever he saw an animal or one of his favorite spots, he'd happily show it to Spencer. The younger boy never said anything, he'd just smiled.

They'd circled the park two times before deciding to walk back. Just as they were leaving Spencer caught Derek and Penelope off guard. He tugged on Derek's arms and pointed at a spot in the grass.

"Wook, another Bunny." Spencer whispered. 

Spencer still didn't say much on the walk back, but his mood was definitely improving. When they got back to the house Derek decided to let Spencer chose a movie, but he was sure not to give him as many choices this time around. He chose three movies that he thought Spencer would enjoy the most.

By the time the movie was over Spencer needed to go home. He got himself far enough out of his headspace that he could get home safely. Penelope insisted that she could drive him home, but Spencer refused.

"Mommy can we go to the store? Pwease?" Derek asked, giving his Mommy the best puppy dog eyes he could, "I wanna get Spencer a present!"

Penelope smiled, "How could I say no to those big chocolate puppy dog eyes?"

Spencer hadn't been expecting it when he heard that knock on his door. He had been sitting on the floor watching a kids movie, when he found out that someone was at the door he turned it off and tried to get back into a big headspace. He was put to ease when he saw Penelope and Derek, and it was apparent that Derek too was between headspaces.

"Hi Spencer. We got you a present." Derek held out a gift box to the other boy.

Penelope stepped in after Derek and closed the door behind her, "Go on and open it. We picked it out just for you, my gorgeous little prince."

Spencer untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off of the box. His jaw dropped when he saw what was in the box. A plush tan bunny with a blue bow tie lay perfect in the box. 

Derek bit his lip nervously, "Do you like it? We picked it out just for you."

Spencer picked up the bunny and hugged it to his chest, "I love him!"

"What are you going to name him?" Penelope asked.

Spencer had to think about it for a while but soon he thought of the perfect name, "Dmitri."

Penelope smiled, "That's a very good name. Why'd you pick Dmitri?"

"After Dmitri Mendeleev. He was a Russian chemist and inventor. He is best remembered for formulating the Periodic Law and creating a farsighted version of the periodic table of elements." Spencer explained.

Derek and Penelope didn't expect anything less of their favorite little genius.


End file.
